


That's My Baby You Slagger!

by Bremmatron33



Series: Hopeless wanderer [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Just kidding mostly one, baby drama, so many robo babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Sparklings! So many sparklings. The first of Cybertrons newest genertation gives Wheeljack more trouble than he signed up for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know as usual. Plot bunnies/just need that good soft content. As soft as I get at least. Thanks for giving it a shot.

It had only been a year since they found the hotspot, only a year since Wheeljack had caught Knock Out out there, digging in the fertile metal silt, a small silver box clutched close to his chest despite the harsh winds whipping around icy flurries of neon.

It had only been a year and yet now there he was standing with Ratchet looking over a field of large silvery eggs. The sparks had taken to Cybertron so quickly and now forming in their protective molten metal filled cocoons they would soon be hatching to bonafide sparklings. A whole new generation of Cybertronians who, with a lot of luck, would never have to deal with the repercussions of the planet’s terrible past. Wheeljack followed the medic around as he documented the area, not so quietly bemoaning having to be there and his poor luck that every other mech was busy. And yet as much as he griped he did consider it a bit of an honor to be there. To be a part of it all. It was quite a sight after looking at nothing but empty cities and barren wastelands for so long.

“So Doc when are we gonna be overrun by these anklebiters?” Ratchet hemmed and hawed as he counted uneven rows and columns again and again.

“Well our initial timeline was way off so I honestly couldn’t tell you. Judging from the size of the brood they’re at their last stage so it could be another few cycles or if we’re lucky another month or so.” Ratchet counted again something not lining up with the data on his sheet. “Somehow I missed one.” Ratchet swore under his breath as he shook his head. “ Primus I really am losing my touch. Oh well not a travesty. Knock Out always brings back more supplies than we need. Honestly I hate saying it but we did luck out with him in that department. His innate scavenging skill is aggravatingly impressive.Usually it would take a team of at least five different professionals to do what he can in a blink of an optic. If only he still didn’t demand his own team of drones to help him. He doesn’t even like them”

As Wheeljack stared up at the small hill a fuzzy memory flashed in the back of the Wrecker’s vision. Knock Out, knelt in the dirt. So he had guessed right. But why? Knock Out just didn’t seem the type who’d want that sort of pressure in his life. He laughed at the medic’s grousing. “You know hi-shine, can’t get dirty. Which one was the one you forgot to mark?” Wheeljack honestly didn’t know why he was inserting himself into a situation that didn’t need him but….he wasn’t trying to think too hard about it.

“The middle one with-,” Ratchet moved closer to get a better look. “Primus the ones with all the cracks on it! Wheeljack hurry, help me get it down from there!” As Ratchet ambled up the hill Wheeljack followed. The medic spewing info, some helpful most not, in his panic. They hadn’t brought anything, hadn’t really planned. They had been caught off guard and now they were really caught of guard so the Wrecker did the only thing he could think to do. He picked up the egg. Ratchet hollered and screamed but Wheeljack brushed him off. It wasn’t the blistering metal of a newly formed egg. The thing wasn’t even heavy thanks to the new frame inside it. The molten metal all gone into forming a new life. Knock Out and Breakdown’s new life. A bit presumptive but a safe bet. As he carried the cocoon Wheeljack seriously debated telling Ratchet what he knew. He could call the other medic. He could tell him to come back.

Nah. Wasn’t his place. Wheeljack didn’t know how Knock Out wanted things done after all and he wasn’t about to just oust the ex-Con. Things would get handled. Sparklings were strange beings. Knock Out not being there wouldn’t be life altering for the little guy as long as some mech was and the whole team was excited when Ratchet first sent the info. They’d all be ecstatic now. “Everything’s gonna be fine sunshine. You should be happy! This is history. Go get the kids, get Miko, let her take all the pictures till that little communicator of her’s blows up. Let’s remember this time so we don’t bitch as much on the cycles when we’re stuck building or fixing plumbing.”

“You’re certainly in a mood. Can’t really tell what sort though.”

“Doc, come on. I’m happy. I’m hauling Cybertron’s first little pride and joy of the new age though so can’t really be jumping to Luna 2 about it now can I?”

“Well you didn’t have to lift if. I called the bridge to get a tarp so we could transport it safely or if you’re so doubtful of your finesse you could just let me transform so you can place them in my trunk.”

“Doc I said it was fine. I already see the bridge.” The two continued to argue the rest of the way but as soon as they crossed into the headquarters they fell into an amiable silence, more concerned with the millions of factors that could siege them and their precious cargo now. However except for the vehicons working the transport floor no one else was there. “Thanks.” Wheeljack nudged the drone at the controls with his shoulder in as kind a way as he could. Ratchet immediately sputtered behind him.

“WHEELJACK! Quit it with the nonsense. The Vehicon knows we are thankful that he does this job for us! You do not need to add more risks, just head to the medbay!”

“I got it bossy bot! I know how ta walk with something heavy. I know ‘cause I carried this team the last couplea’ legs on Earth.”

“Wha- hurmph- Oh yes of course you did~.” In the medbay Ratchet ran his tests and as news spread to the rest of team more and more bots showed up, hesitant smiles on their faces, plates rife with giddy energy. The medic was firm to keep most of them outside for the most part. Too many racers on the track and whatnot. To Wheeljack’s slight worry Knock Out hadn’t seemed to get the memo yet. Maybe this was a sign? Maybe he just wanted his spark to grow up with the rest. Unknowing, unknown, and safe from what other mechs might do or say to them because of who he came from and how he was made. The wrecker could understand the sentiment. Making a spark was still seen as taboo. Unsafe, even life threatening. Even a little blasphemous depending on how crazy the mech one was dealing with was. But he knew from experience that offspring sparks never quite acted the way Well born ones did. They were….picky, longing for the only familiarity they could remember instead of just any sap who would take care of them for a while. The kid would give themselves away whether Knock Out wanted others to know or not.

Still as the cracks in the egg deepened the excitement only rose in the air. Ratchet had actually allowed the children up to witness the first new spark. Miko and Raf were all over the little thing, at Ratchet’s allowed distance of course, while Jack was more interested in just helping around the base and keeping Arcee sane. As an old Watcher Arcee had been expecting the order to brush up on her old function since they first found the hotspot but ancient functionalist data tracks that she’d uninstalled lifetimes ago but still had the bad habit to save and a decent temperament didn’t turn a cold blooded soldier back into a governess. The last thing she had taught to new molds was how to fix your blaster if gunked up and how to successfully garotte a enemy taller than you. Mighty important lessons but….a bit to advanced for a sparkling who wouldn’t even be able to speak for the first three years or so. Arcee hadn’t held a sparkling’s servo since Bee and he didn’t exactly turn out to be the shiniest example of the SIC’s tutelage. Luckily her nerves were the only thing bothering the femme about the situation. She seemed...excited to actually try doing something normal for once in such a long time and with Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus backing her up she acted confident that they wouldn’t turn the first new generation into a bunch of energon-hungry glitches.

Two cycles later and the proud sire to be still hadn’t returned to base and the egg was almost ready. With Knock Out gone Wheeljack had been tasked to stay with the egg while Ratchet and Smokescreen went off to monitor the rest. It was…..anxiety inducing and the old wrecker despite his demeanor couldn’t stop himself from comming the old medic every time the cocoon so much as twitched. “Docbot I”m serious are you sure you tried getting ahold of Knock Out. I ain’t no medic. These guys need special energon and to be warm so their circuits don’t overload and snuff themselves, and they gotta be held to keep their sparks steady so they also don’t snuff themselves, that’s med work! I can’t just hand the little thing off to Arcee and I don’t know what I’m doin’!” He heard Ratchet laughing at him.

“Primus by the way you make them sound it’s a wonder our species survived at all! I tried getting to Knock Out but he must be in a dead zone, it was all static. I already have energon ready but it doesn’t matter, the new spark won’t need to fuel up for at least a week. You know how rich their energon is. If by some twist of fate it hatches on you just wrap them in a thermal sheet or just kick up your engines and keep them company. If you feel you’re incapable of that then call Bulkhead I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed to help you. Now stop bothering me while I work!” The comm cut and Wheeljack was back to staring at the egg.

“Sure thing doc~” Sitting cross legged on the floor of the medbay working over his new blaster he waited and watched. Nothing happened. Then something happened. With a loud sudden clang the egg fell from the table onto the floor in front of Wheeljack’s peds. “Oh no, no,no, no,no, no, NO. You were doing so good little fella, don’t go pulling this slag on me now.” Gathering the egg in his arms he could feel the little new frame inside trying to break free, through one of the deeper cracks he saw sharp little talons poking through the metal, retreating only to pound at the crack before returning to scrape and dig. When they were so far out that he could touch them Wheeljack poked them back in. He knew it was stupid but he just couldn’t do this. “No, no, no. Stay inside. Just bargain with me kid, like another few groons till the Doc comes back. That’s all I’m askin’ for. You don’t want my ugly mug to be the first one you see!” The sparkling didn’t understand and with a strange new stimulus it was now even more determined to be free of it’s cocoon. It furiously clawed at the the shell of its home, blindly searching for the spot of freedom it had found. “Oh come on not even one groon!” When the talons appeared again Wheeljack didn’t push them back down. He watched them claw for a bit before probing a sturdy digit of his own into the crack. The tiny digits grabbed at it and the frame inside stilled. Wheeljack vented a sigh of relief. Crisis averted.He couldn’t just stay there forever though and as soon as he moved the little one inside went back to pounding at his prison. Luckily enough the Doc had returned to relieve him of watch duty just as another deep crack split up the length of the egg.

* * *

 

Wheeljack ended up missing the grand reveal. Letting himself take a nice long recharge instead of waiting in anticipation with the others, but when he onlined there was nothing but noise. Primus only knew if he had onlined for the first time to all of this the first thing they’d all be getting was a hot primed grenade. Hopefully the little thing didn’t have any of his soldier sires weapons in him. As he headed off toward the jubilant shouting he found himself sending Knock Out another message. It had been the third one he sent. Just inane nonsense that Ratchet needed his help and he should get back. Nothing to tip him off and yet there was still no answer. No answer from any of the Vechs he’d taken with him either. He didn’t know why he kept trying but it just felt like the thing he should do.

It was obvious to any idiot who had ever known Knock Out and Breakdown that this was their heir. The little thing had Breakdown’s face, square and sturdy with sharp contoured edges. His old frame. A little gangly, a little taller, and just a bit too boxy for a racer. Knock Out helped stabilize them a bit. The shorter racer’s code giving their little spark more of that perfect triangle shape. With golden optics that deepened to almost black at the edges, a pale copper tint to their natural metal, and talons so sharp they could already kill a mech with they were certainly going to be a looker no matter what they decided to be. Created by two sires forged with racer frames though it was a safe bet to what they would chose at least at the start. The sparkling seemed….unimpressed by the crowd. Not scared by all the cooing and laughter but certainly not elated by the simple attention and presence of others around them like a normal sparkling would. They were looking for something they couldn’t find. Disappointed.

Still as Ratchet passed them around the Sparkling didn’t fuss, it would whirr and hiss and click at things it didn’t like and purr and reach when it was taken away from things it did. Unsurprising it liked Ratchet and Arcee the most. It also liked Miko but Wheeljack was positive it was simply because of her non stop camera flashing. Who was he to ruin her fun though.

“Come on Ratchet! Can’t you at least come down to our level! It’s not everyday we get to see a not so giant robot kid!”

“Absolutely not Miko! For your safety and theirs they stay in our servos only and a good distance away. I know they look small compared to us but they’re still bigger than you.” Miko pouted as usual but Wheeljack stepped in for her. Carefully plucking the kid from Smokescreen he kicked his engine up a gear and settled to the floor so all the kids could get a better look.

“WHEELJACK! What did I just say!?” Waving away the doctor’s and likewise Magnus’ orders he continued to sit.

“Don’t worry Doc, Commander, I got ‘em ‘Sides the little fella likes the camera. You’re the one who told me they weren’t that fragile.” Ratchet huffed and Magnus was about to retort but as the sparkling chirped and purred at the tiny flashing lights it died in his vocalizer. He would talk to Wheeljack about the insubordination later. Raf and Miko oohed and ah’d, even Jack got a bit closer to look at the sparkling. About the size of a symbiote minibot they were as close to human size as any Cybertronian could hope to get.

The fun couldn’t last forever though and new life no matter what it was was quite fickle and often needed quite a lot of rest. Sparklings were no different, with their constantly shifting frames trying to figure out what was right and their still developing mechanical organs they burned a lot of energy quite quickly. Wheeljack was happy to give up the kid after the groon or so the humans got to have their fun. With no real thought he motioned to Miko and made for his lab, the girl trailing at his wheels.

When they were far enough from the others she called up to him. Wheeljack had quickly picked up and admired how smart she was for a girl who pretended to not know any better. “What’s up big guy, what do you need?”

“Eh it’s nothing I just wanna get some of your pictures right now.”

“Uhh sure thing but..you? Really? I know even I have to admit the little guy was cute but you’ve always struck me as….not that guy. Bulkhead yeah, you...not so much.” Wheeljack kept his gaze ahead to hide the slight blush forming in his cheeks.

“It’s….business. Old docbot knew you were gonna go paparazzi on the kid the second you saw them so he told me to get some and send them to Knock Out when you were done. You know how medics are…..they like to talk….compare notes….that sort of slag.” Miko paused for a second but sprinted to catch up to the Wrecker’s pace.

“Oh. Sure thing. If it’s just that then why are we going to your lab? Not that your labs not cool but this seems…. pretty secretive.”

Wheeljack made a noncommittal noise as he continued to walk, trying to get the girl to drop the train of thought. He didn’t even know why he was doing this….just that if the ex-Con really was stuck in some dead zone pit digging through junk at the exact same time his own sparkling hatched well…..he deserved to have a little warning before he just arrived back. That’s all it was. A warning and a gift if the medic wanted to see it that way. It was no paint off his plates. “You know I don’t like being near our glorious Commander. Plus I ticked him off for ya so I’m just hoping if I steer clear he’ll forget.” This seemed to be a good enough excuse as she changed the subject to some new band that she found. He idly commented here and there till they reached the lab.

With a chunk of the girls best photos uploaded to his personal comm drive she skipped off. Inviting him to come with but he played the Magnus card on her to clear her of worrying. Alone he went through the pictures again. He wondered what the rest of the team would think if he just told them they were fawning over Decepticon spawn. Not that a faction or it’s beliefs could be passed down just like that but….grudges could. Would Bulk still be so keen on cuddling his nemesis kid so close, would Magnus even be willing to touch it anymore? He told himself yes….because they were Autobots, they were the good guys who refused to think like that for everybody’s sake but…..he just didn’t know.

Wheeljack’s faith was renewed a bit as he sent over the pictures, only a few of them actually getting to Knock Out while the others came back as errors.”You’re gonna be real pissed when you finally get back hi-shine….hopefully.” Wheeljack didn’t want to think about the Pit he had thrown himself in so he poured himself a drink.

 

As the cycles winked away Wheeljack tried to keep himself out of everything. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were finally starting to worry about Knock Out’s lack of response and with a now rowdy sparkling at their wheels half the cycle and more on the way it was getting hard to keep focus on work. With their attention split in so many different directions they were starting to get sloppy. Ratchet and Arcee had already lost the kid three times thanks to the greenhorn leaving the base doors open and for such a young thing they sure knew exactly what they were doing when they were in other mechs care. Even good old Magnus set the little troublemaker down for barely a second and had to send a drone into the vents to retrieve them a few hours later once he finally caught on. A closer watch only made the kid get clever though and their desperation to get outside seemed to spark some strange ability in the trickster.

Wheeljack had caught them one cycle when they had been with Bulkhead. Ratchet had called the big lug over to help with a machine so he set the little guy down and the next thing he knew as he got near,there were parts everywhere. Whatever broken thing now blown to bits. The old medic of course threw a fit, blaming it on the clumsy bruiser but Wheeljack had seen the trick a few times already to know. He caught the sparkling’s optics fading back to their usual golden glow as they resituated the thermal sheet around their shoulders, a smile on their face and a chirping laugh just stifled as they watched the chaos they caused. After that things just mysteriously fell apart all the time. Anything at any odd hour. Tables, weapons, equipement, anything the new mold wanted. No one thought a thing about it, brushing it off as poor vehicon construction or faulty parts but Wheeljack was starting to grow curious and a tad concerned. Especially after seeing just how strong the little new mold was. Because the second time he actually saw the kid use his powers it was on Ultra Magnus.

The Commander had been pacing back and forth as the team deliberated over city plans and whether or not they should send a search party for Knock Out or just wait and hope for the best. The second issue was handled easily with Smokescreen agreeing to go out and look but the first issue was taking a bit of time and raising some problems. Competing opinions and opposing facts made the meeting drag on and some tempers to rise. Words turned curt, then irritated, finally bubbling over into a bit of a screaming match that was partly his fault. Mostly his fault. Fed up with the Commander Wheeljack turned to leave but the damage was done. Huddled against Arcee, shivering with fear wide tearing optics flared with defiance. Behind him he heard Ultra Magnus swear as he crashed to his knee. Two of the mechs tires had been blown off. Perfectly intact they bounced loudly against one of the far walls of the meeting room and rolled in a tight circle before falling to the floor. It certainly ended the argument but every mech was left in confusion as to what could have possibly happened.

* * *

 

After the incident Wheeljack made it a point to keep an optic on the sparkling but his plans were quickly derailed. Their month had slipped by and before any of team Prime knew it they were overrun with Cocoons and even worse a dozen or two already hatched sparklings. Time and energy was stretched thin as every mech was expected to lend a helping servo. Luckily most of the Sparklings weren’t nearly as active as Knock Out’s little new spark had been. The ones Wheeljack had been given to handle recharged most of the cycle. Only waking and singing desperately to be held and talked to. Less optics on the little trickster though only lead to more annoyances. Torn vents and now doors, dismantled equipment, and minor injuries kept the team frazzled and worn till they didn’t know which way was up.

Hiding away in his office again Wheeljack nursed a fairly strong drink as he fixed a popped transference wire. He hadn’t even seen the little trickster this time but he was fairly sure it had been them. Enjoying the momentary quiet after that until Bee started pounding on his door, the wrecker quickly downed the rest of his drink and opened the door to see what was up. “Jackie! Can you warm this one up? I just found him outside freezing his circuits off trying to run away like some little adventurer. I gotta get back to the medbay before the fire gets any worse!”

“Fire?” Wheeljack glared at the guilty looking sparkling as Bee handed him over.

“Yeahitshandleddon’tworrybye!” Wheeljack watched him run off before closing the door and turning his attention back to the sparkling.

“What ya break now ya little monster?” Wheeljack looked down into wide innocent optics. Yeah as if he believed that. Hadn’t even met his sire yet and the little fella was already prime Con material. “Not talking eh? Fine by me, sit here and be good for a klick for once in your existence.” As soon as Wheeljack turned to dig around for a new thermal blanket he was treated to the sound of tiny frantic peds. “GET YOUR AFT RIGHT BACK HERE NOW!” The old wrecker was met with angry glowing optics but he stayed firm despite his slight fear. “I mean it. NOW!” The sparkling’s optics fluxed like the end of a warming blaster but quickly guttered out back to normal. With a long distressed warble they fell into a lazy heap just inches from the vent they had tried to escape into. Wheeljack chuckled softly, proud of his resolve and new spark handling skills, as he headed over and exchanged the little mech’s thermal sheet for a new warm one they made no fuss but went defiantly limp as Wheeljack carried them back to the couch. As he plopped them down and turned away though he heard them cry and sing for him. He turned back to catch them looking so sweetly desperate; tiny claws reaching up to be held with optics so glossy with held back tears, they weren’t used to this scenario and they certainly didn’t like it. Wheeljack turned back to what he was doing and was treated to the most spark tearing warble he had ever heard followed by the cutest, angriest bout of hissing the wrecker had ever heard. Definitely a little Con. Knock Out would be proud.

“Don’t like not getting you way, do ya?” Wheeljack dug around in his busted weapons bin till he found what he was looking for. “Well I figured instead of coddling ya like you’re some normal new spark I’d give ya something to do.” Wheeljack squatted down and showed off the broken weapon to the kid. If anyone else came in and saw him he’d get the port reaming of a lifetime from Magnus but he was almost ninety percent positive his plan was going to work out perfectly. “I know you like breaking things but breaking things is easy, can you do the opposite?” He quickly dismantled the blaster as if he was going to clean it then just as quickly put it back together. The sparkling’s optics never once left the display. When Wheeljack was done he set the gun on the low table in front of the couch and sat down, picking up the kid to hold them close but not tight enough to keep them still. “Now you.” He poked the kid’s chest gently then pointed back to the gun. The new spark looked up at him, glowing optics filled with confusion and apprehension. They pointed to the gun. “Yeah! I wanna see you do your thing. Make it go boom kid.” Wheeljack mimed an explosion the best he could while supporting a sparkling with one arm.

The new mold seemed to retreat inside themselves, their tiny defiant field suddenly shrinking even more, turning cold and staticky with nerves. Wheeljack pat at their side as he kicked up his engines and relaxed against the slight cushion of his couch. Optics darting every so often to the other sparklings huddled in their pile nest. “Don’t worry kid, take your time.” With the positive affirmation the new mold seemed to relax and despite ignoring the task in lieu of clinging to Wheeljack at the start the little thing’s attention quickly found its way back to the blaster again and again. Every now and then as soon as he offlined his optics for a rest or retreated to his systems to read a report Wheeljack would catch the sound of the gun rattling on the table but as soon as he focused again it would be still. So he kept his optics off, only onlining them when he could feel the new mold’s own tiny engine going at high gear, tiny half formed fans whirring up a storm.

The kid was good. Focused and calm, he had the gun completely deconstructed, all the parts of the blaster separated and held in place in a small crackling force field, but it was obvious he was struggling. The thought that just maybe he shouldn’t be pushing such a young unfinished thing passed through the Wrecker’s thoughts but he quickly waved it away. Mechs with powers like this needed to be taught young or things could quickly turn ugly. Especially with the smart ones. He watched in silence as the new spark tried to fit the pieces back together again and again. Losing confidence and getting frustrated and angry quite quickly. Hissing and chittering at the parts as if he could scold them into falling back into place. “Told ya it was harder than it looked. You’re ambition got the better of ya. Should have started smaller like I showed ya.” The sparkling chirped loudly in fright, losing their concentration and sending parts flying in every direction. Embarrassed, they quickly huddled in their thermal sheet and tried to pretend nothing had happened. Wheeljack laughed loudly at the mess, his mirth at the little spark’s goof up made worse by the chorus of clinging and clanging as the parts showered to the floor. Wiping some cleanser from his optics he adoringly picked the new spark up and nuzzled his forehead against theirs. “Primus that was a good show! Haven’t gotten a laugh like that since old shoulder struts fell into that natural oil well we came across!”

Obviously confused by Wheeljack’s response the new mold didn’t know how to react at first but their field quickly started to fizzle happily, glad to have gotten a reaction that wasn’t screaming. Tiny claws scratched lightly at Wheeljack’s helm as the young mech nuzzled the bigger mech back. “Yeah, you’re good little fella, need some honing but... damn. You wanna try again?” Taking the little mech with him this time Wheeljack fished another broken gun, a simpler one this time, and tossed it on the table as he sat back down. The new mold took one look at it and let out a trilling yawn, snuggled into Wheeljack’s arm joint instead. “No? Recharge instead? Recharge sounds good to me too.” Wheeljack stood and headed over to the sparkling nest. Ratchet and Bee had made dozens of them. This one was one of Bee’s. Not how he would have made it but he hadn’t offered to help and it wasn’t right to insult a bot’s nest, especially when they had never made one in their life. “How about we get you some socialization eh? This is how it’s supposed to be you pampered little slagger. The new mold retorted with nothing but a whirring hum as he was settled amongst the other sparklings. “No complaints, well that eases my worries ya little trickster.”

Despite Wheeljack’s extra attention the obvious absence of their sire still pulled at the new mold's young spark. Every couple of groons one of the team would find them clawing at doors or sneaking into mysteriously open vents just trying to get to the outside. Like the new spark’s secret training Wheeljack too took their safety into his overworked servos once the other bots finally started to notice and worry. It….it may have been a mistake on the Wreckers part to care so much.

“BREACH! Don’t you even think about it!” Running up the hall to catch up Wheeljack couldn’t even be angry with the new spark and they sure knew it. The glow in Breach’s optics dripped away as they fell to the floor dramatically, clawing and pounding on the heavy exit gate, chirping and whining persistently as they tried to get their frustrations across. Trying to beg the bigger mech to just let them go find what they so desperately wanted! Wheeljack couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. Quickly growing to adore the new spark’s emerging personality with every new escape attempt. Still while Wheeljack might have been a rebel in most things even he wasn’t that bold to take a sparkling out into Cybertron as it was. Certainly not with Ratchet and Magnus’ heavy watch. “I feel ya kid but look at ya! We got rats out there bigger than you! RATS! You get what I’m saying?” Breach didn’t but he understood the older mech’s field, filled with care, concern and delight he was just trying to lighten their mood. So they settled into the Wrecker’s frame again and pouted as they were carried back to safety.

In the lab the two settled with a new toy for Breach to deconstruct and study. They had downgraded from guns to something more simplistic since the young mech insisted on doing everything the hard way. The broken clock seemed to be too easy though. Almost as soon as they got the thing apart they had it put back together. Only needing one hint from Wheeljack on where to start. Wheeljack got Breach to repeat the process a few times but after the fifth time the sparkling couldn’t even be bothered. Cogs and pins crashing to the floor as they huffed and buried their face in Wheeljack’s arm joint in retaliation.

“Not as much fun as just breaking things? Eay, little wrecker?” Wheeljack pinched the little jutt out of Breach’s chest and jostled their plates trying to get a laugh out of them, Breach adamantly stayed grumpy but Wheeljack could feel the tickling static of a happy field. Too exhausted to keep up the act he sighed and stood to get the kid something else to test his skills on. As he idly looked through his junk he couldn’t help but think how much Breach was starting to look like Breakdown. He wondered how long it would take for Bulkhead to notice, the bot might have been a little dense but he’d remember his ex partner's old frame well enough. Breach’s frame was still changing frequently though. They could get lucky and streamline enough to be a little less noticeable. “Lotta’ good that would do ya’ you’re gonna turn into a priss like good old hi-shine I’m sure of it.” Breach quirked their head but with no response they just reached out for whatever bit of junk Wheeljack had found for them. “Ayy, This was a stun grenade I was working on. How’d that get in here?” Breach continued to grab for the device. “Nah, nah, nah. This one may actually...you know work. Can’t have you playing with that.” Wheeljack clipped the prototype to his belt and stood, taking a moment for his creaking knees.” Ouhgh~ What you say we see if we can’t get it working though. Maybe make a couple more? Your sire might like ‘em as a good job not dying gift when he gets back. He likes things with a little...ya’ know... spark.” At first as Wheeljack worked, the sparkling close at servo, Breach just looked bored with nothing to do but their interest was quickly piqued as the lesson went on. Getting small tasks and learning quite a lot as the engineer worked.

* * *

 

He had fallen into recharge on his couch the cycle Knock Out finally returned. Waking up to find the usually so well kept medic, ragged and wounded, leaning over the wreckers pile of Sparklings wasn’t the best way to start the cycle. His spark going through at least a dozen different emotions before settling on….bitter disappointment. He had never wanted Knock Out to not return but…..

“Hey there Hi-shine. Rough trip? You could sure use a touch up.” Knock Out’s attention snapped to the Wrecker like lightning, the ex-Con's sensors still on high alert. Nothing like being alone and deserted to bring out the worst in a mech.

Breach looked so ecstatic to finally be in their sire’s arms. Chirping and singing as they nuzzled against a mech wearing a look that could kill in an instant. The drastic difference of the two’s demeanors was almost laughable if Wheeljack didn’t think the surgeon would kill him with one poor step. To his surprise though Knock Out’s expression softened as Wheeljack sat up to talk. “See you found your kid already, thanks for knocking.”

“I did knock.” Knock Out didn’t sound in the mood for back and forth. He didn’t look in the mood for much more than a shower, a buff, and a nice long recharge. Wheeljack couldn’t blame him.

“You uhh….find any good stuff? Bring back anything?”

“Plenty…..lost two drones though. I would say they’ed be missed but…..they won’t. I let the other drones have the courtesy of deciding their fates.” A shiver ran up Wheeljack’s back strut. It was gonna be joors of this with Knock Out now. Add work and managing a sparkling to that anxiety and the strain was a recipe for disaster.

“That’s... how it goes sometimes. I’m sure the other Vechs will do something for them regardless. It’s only right.”

“Wheeljack I’m tired so if you would just tell me what I want to know-”

“I didn’t tell anyone about your kid. Not that they won’t notice! Breach…..th-they look just like him Knock Out! You’re not gonna hide slag!” Wheeljack had tried to catch himself but his processor was still to fuzzy from recharge. Knock Out had definitely heard him.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing! You didn’t hear me say anything!” Wheeljack stood and found himself pacing nervously. His spark going nuts with rage. Why in the world was he so damn angry, he knew this was gonna happen!

“You named my heir?” In contrast Knock Out was so quiet, so tired. His words almost pained. He had every right, Wheeljack had taken something important from him, something he could never make go away, never reset.

“I’ve barely even called them by it! It doesn’t-

“Breach….good tactical name….I actually quite like it.” There was a lull in Knock Out’s response and for a brief moment Wheeljack believed the medic was actually going to be ok with everything. “WHAT I DON’T LIKE IS YOU HAVING THE AUDACITY TO BOND WITH OUR SPARKLING! YOU! OF ALL MECHS! GO AHEAD AND FORCE HIM TO GET ATTACHED TO BULKHEAD! STEAL HIM RIGHT FROM ME WHY DON’T YOU!”

“THEY WERE GONNA HAVE TO BOND WITH ANOTHER MECH ANYWAY! I-it-IT SURE AS THE PIT WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN BREAKDOWN SO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR TAILPIPE! CAN’T YOU EVEN THANK ME FOR KEEPING HIM FROM BONDING WITH WHOEVER! NO ONE ELSE KNEW! YOU WOULD HAVE LOST EVERYTHING IF IT WASN’T FOR ME!”

“THANK YOU-” Knock Out caught the pitiful look in the wrecker’s optics, and the looks of pity and concern for that flashed across Wheeljack’s optics every time he caught a new mark on the medic’’s frame despite his own anger. It sickened Knock Out a bit. He didn’t need the wrecker’s concern knowing full well it stemmed from his stolen bond with Breach. He quickly curled his broken claws tight against his palm so the other mech couldn’t see the delicate skeletal internal struts sticking out of the jagged shorn off casings, tried to hide his patchy field jobs and healed over scars, tried to hide all of his insecurities and poorly held back emotions as he turned to leave. He couldn’t handle this conversation right now. He couldn’t handle Wheeljack. Of course the wrecker just had to have the last word.

Wheeljack seethed as Knock Out turned from him, the medic ready to just up and ignore the problem the wrecker had caused no matter how it would affect him or Breach in the long run. Or that’s what his rage told him in that instant. Still because of it he tried to reason with the medic again. “All I did was try Knock Out. I know you didn’t ask me to, wouldn’t have wanted me to, didn’t even know I knew.. but I did. Who else would you have picked? Ratchet? Bumblebee?”

The fact that Wheeljack hadn’t been instructed to take care of his sparkling, that he had done it by choice stuck in Knock Out’s processor but in his state he chose not to dwell on it. He chose to still be angry. “I wouldn’t have picked anyone! Despite popular belief I assure you I would not have had to!”

“Yes you would have! You don’t know what they can do-”

“BECAUSE I WAS LEFT TRAPPED IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR THREE MONTHS! BUT PLEASE THROW ANOTHER DAGGER AT MY SPARK!” Knock Out didn’t let himself stay to hear Wheeljack’s retort but that didn’t stop the Wrecker. His mind not really running at it’s best.

“FINE! GO AT IT ALONE THEN! RUN YOURSELF RAGGED FOR ALL I CARE.” Wheeljack crashed back on his couch with a snarling huff. His spark already feeling like a knotted thorny bramble in his chest. “When the stress of the next month snuffs ya at least you can die knowing your and BD’s precious little legacy will actually have a competent mentor who can actually help them!” The part that hurt the most was that he knew it would never happen. Knock Out would be fine all alone. He was a smart enough mech, a proficient enough medic to train and rear Breach all on his own. He couldn’t think about it. Knock Out was never going to change his mind and he couldn’t hyperfocus on one damn sparkling when he was given so many more to take care of. His spark knew it wasn’t the same thing. To most of the of the others his care would be just a fleeting memory but Knock Out would have to make Breach forget him. It wasn’t hard at this stage for the new spark but... not so easy for him.

* * *

 

Wheeljack didn’t know how long he sat there or when Knock Out actually stormed off or when he fell back into recharge. He only knew that it was about dawn when Knock Out came back to bother him because his internal chronometer told him so. Knock Out had only taken Breach for less than half a cycle and he was already feeling broody and on edge without the new spark near. He glowered down at the medic as he opened the door. His audial fins pinned back with poorly veiled disgust. “What?” Knock Out stuttered, unsure what to say. Wheeljack couldn’t help but notice how unkempt he still looked. Clean yes but it was clear he had put his time into other things rather than himself. He felt himself softening despite himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Knock Out couldn’t look at him,

“Then why are you here? Go be with your kid. Where are they?”

“In their nest with a few others I took off Smokescreen and Bee’s servos. Took me all damn cycle to make a proper one for them. Are you still using one of the shoddy excuses him and Ratchet made?

“So they’re not the best, they still work. Sparklings don’t know any better. What do you want?”

“To….talk.”Knock Out shifted uncomfortably,rubbing at his door as he curled and unfurled his claws. He was nervous. “I have a question-”

“Then ask it!” Now Knock Out’s optics met his.

“It wasn’t an accident was it?” Wheeljack didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He just wanted to get over it as quickly as possible. “I was chatting with Bee and Ratchet, they….. remarked how much time you were choosing to spend with…. Breach. You actually want this...don’t you?”

“Do you really need a reason to be angrier at me? I...didn’t mean to do it but...what do you want me to say? You...and Breakdown make a pretty amazing little spark. I was just thinking of the worst case scenario. I’M ALWAYS THINKING OF THE WORST CASE SCENARIO! ”

“It was easier when I thought you were just trying to brush it off.”

“Why? Thought I was trying to steal ‘em away for me and Bulk.” Knock Out ignored his own accusations.

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Wheeljack felt Knock Out’s talons brush briefly against his. It was strange having him be so….remorseful all of a sudden.

“I’ll get over it.”

“You don’t have to.” Knock Out said the words so quietly he was positive they barely registered.

“What?” Wheeljack felt his engines stall, his spark growing hot and thorny again.

“It’s better for the both of us if I-” The words caught in Knock Out’s vocalizer but he forced them out. “If I just let you help.”

The offer sent shivers up his spine but Wheeljack just couldn’t feel happy about it. “You don’t gotta do that. It wasn’t my place. I shouldn’t have butted in. I just….got so damn proud of myself. Thought I could actually-” Wheeljack caught himself. Caught himself talking. He knew better. “You- you’re smart enough to handle that kid on your own. You don’t need a...sore old mech like me.”

“They like you and….after witnessing what you tried to warn me about the fact that you still want to deal with them is….surprising.”

“I knew plenty of mechs with fancy tricks like that. Just ‘cause they come from two Cons doesn’t make ‘em any worse than a normal sparkling.” Wheeljack couldn’t believe this was happening. Knock Out’s change of spark wasn’t just curt functionality, there was actual warmth behind it. So he did something….stupid. “You...wanna bring your nest over here? I...got a berth we could share or I could just stay on my couch.

“We could share your berth. I’d…...like that after what I’ve been through.”

“Alright….I’ll uhhh... leave the door unlocked.”

Wheeljack panicked the entire time Knock Out was gone. Knowing any klick the ex-Con could snap back to his senses and realize just how stupid they were both acting. This didn’t mean anything. This didn’t have to be happening as much as Wheeljack was glad it was. This was stupid for Knock Out and lunacy for himself. How were they letting stress and their sparks cloud their processors this badly and how in Primus name was it not just them killing each other? But Knock Out did return and as soon as Breach’s tiny field was close enough Wheeljack felt his spark finally start to settle. It hadn’t even been that long and yet it felt like the biggest relief.

Knock Out settled his nest next to Wheeljack’s. Seeing how nice the medic’s was only made the engineer want to build his own for his assigned brood. Perhaps a few other feelings too but...even spent and fritzed he wasn’t going to allow his processor to go there. He cleared his throat as he tore his optics away from Knock Out’s frame. “Nice...looking nest. What’d you make the inside out of?”

“Detailing foil.” Knock Out laughed softly, embarrassed at himself. “I’ll kick myself later for it but….I’ve never been that ostentatious so I just used it.”

“Nice thing for them to look at, keeps their attentions longer. As soon as mine wake up they’re all over the place. Ratchet always has to round them up and recount them. I should ah...probably put some more effort into them.”

“There’s nothing wrong with adventurous sparklings in a well guarded base and they only ever really want to play with each other but if you want to get some better recharge I still have some left. Plus some other things I threw in there for them to play and sleep with. It’s a waste of upholstery and detailings but….i’ve got plenty.” As Knock Out sat on the berth Wheeljack felt his spark stall again. This was really happening. Primus this was happening. It was dumb. This was nothing but it had been so long since he’d shared his berth. Primus he barely slept in a berth at all anymore!

“Here let me get ya another support block. Do ya...want a thermal sheet. I don’t use one but I got ‘em. The wrecker stumbled over his peds as he searched through his sparse cabinets, his digits equally as unusable. Not so much flustered by Knock Out per say just that didn’t want any stupid move to pop the fantastical dream he had fallen into.

Knock Out hummed softly, accepting Wheeljack’s offer. With the berth made up the two got as comfortable as they could. Wheeljack tried to keep his servos to himself, behind his helm, anywhere but Knock Out’s frame. Knock Out must have heard him shuffling because he felt cold broken talons on his own. Knock Out guided the wrecker's servo to the top of his hip, letting it rest there as Wheeljack made made himself comfortable. “Goodnight Wheeljack.”

“G’dnight Hi-shine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked little Breach and my dumb head cannons. Kudos, comments, and requests are always welcome. Now back to regularly scheduled stories!


End file.
